Terastios Nebula
|preceded by = Tarantula Nebula|maximum acceleration = 5 km/s|beam = *843 light years *7.97 quadrillion km *4.95 quadrillion mi|mass = 1.85-2.75 1e+39 kg|hull = *34% *25% *11% *12% *9.4% *2.8% each of and |hull-title = Constituents|class = |beam-title = Diameter|maximum acceleration-title = Velocity of Expansion|propulsion = |complement = 10s of millions|complement-title = Population|roles = *Interstellar attraction *Astronomical wonder *Largest known nebula|affiliation = Unaligned|propulsion-title = Cause of Acceleration}}The Terastios '('ter-as-t-os) '''Nebula '''was the largest nebula known. It was short of being the same size as the Tarantula Nebula by 43 light years. It was discovered in 2116 by an Early-Deep Space vessel. Composition The ''Terastios Nebula ''composed of 34% hydrogen, 25% helium, 12% tungsten, 11% carbon, 9.4% sirilium, and 3, 2.8% parts of cations, anions and isotopes. Over 6% of each constituent besides the sirilium, ions and isotopes contained their own plasma (carbon plasma, hydrogen plasma, etc.) and this made up over 30% (minimum 48) of the nebula. (See farther into this below). The sirilium contents were sparse and had a lower volatility of being ignited than in other nebulae. Tungsten was formed in the nebula when the oxygen, silicon and iron in the stars which formed it went under nuclear fusion due to their proximity to the cores' explosion. Nearly 5-7% of the tungsten was plasma, again due to it's close proximity to the cores'. Interior After passing an over 4 billion km gaseous shell of the nebula's constituents (besides most of the cations, anions and isotopes), a starship would begin to see the "abstract" interior. The interior contains thousands upon thousands of plasma webs containing ionized hydrogen, helium, carbon, etc. The largest of these was discovered in 2414 in the deepest Federation expedition and was named the Geräumig Web, it contained 2 planetary systems and had one of these planets contain a colony. 421 light years into the nebula you would reach its center, the remnants of 3 supergiant stars which chain reacted forming the nebula. They formed an artistically shaped supernova remnant multiple light years larger than other remnants. Stellar nursery The ''Terastios Nebula ''contains specific gravitational sources through stars formed or caught in the nebula. These allow it to be a stellar nursery. It's extensive mass could allow over 500,000,000 sun-like to giant stars forming. Although so far 11 sun-like, 5 subgiant and 3 giant stars have formed, and currently 3-4 protostars are in formation. It is believed that the ''Terastios Nebula ''will go sterile in producing stars in millions of millions of years. Although by then 1-2 dozen more stars would have formed inside of it. Anomalies There were only 5 known anomalies. Those were: Strenuus strand The ''Strenuus strand ''was a highly energetic and electrical segment of a plasma web in the nebula. It contained exajoules of plasma and could overload shields and power grids on starships. Only 5 ships were known to be extensively damaged due to overloads when flying through it. Harmins zone The ''Harmins zone ''was a spot in the ''Terastios Nebula ''which caused the electrons in atoms to begin acting erratic, kicking up the emissions of electron byproducts (EM radiation, photons, etc.) and the electrical/energetic properties of them. This was moderately hazardous but still puzzled astrophysicist as of 2474, 105 years after it was discovered. =